Tartaros (Six)
|location=Tartarus }} Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu) was one of the three major Dark Guilds and a member of the , alongside and . Following its crushing defeat at the hands of in X791 the Balam Alliance has collapsed and Tartaros was left in ruins. Post X792 the underworld rose again stronger and smarter than before looking to restore their lost reputation. History The Dark Guild was founded by Mard Geer Tartaros, who had located E.N.D.'s tome at some point during a four hundred year span by complete chance; Mard Geer named E.N.D. the Master of the Dark Guild, not knowing that E.N.D. was actually alive, not sealed, as Natsu Dragneel. Utilizing the tome, the Demon united the majority of Zeref's Etherious together to create Tartaros (supposedly naming the guild after himself), and falsified a creed for them to follow, stating that it was all "E.N.D.'s will", all in an effort to hone in on and kill Zeref, per their genetic order. Since then the Guild was rebranded in the image of the King of The Underworld Post X792: A New Era Following its humiliating defeat after the guild war between Fairy tail. The once proud and powerful Tartaros was a remnant of its shadow. Its reputation ruined and trodden over by humans parading around under the banner of fairies. Tartaros was broken, the underworld left in disrepair, however it was not beyond repair. Kraken Bonez a powerful archdemon from another land saw the opportunity to rebuild tartaros in his own image, improve upon it's flaws under his old rival Mard Geer. Restoration was not his only goal, he sought to create a Tartaros far beyond that of the past, stronger, more focused, to truly teach his enemies what Hell meant and looked like. Reputation as their shield and sword, their conviction as their guide to regain lost honor. This new Tartaros would not become blind to revenge or become slave to it, no revenge was not the strength of their goal. It was redemption and with that redemption came a focused and unbridled fury that was to follow and reign down on their enemies. As New King of the Underworld, Kraken knew in order for Tartaros to move in a new direction he had to right the wrongs Mard Geer did in the past. Build it from the ground old and remove the stain of it's former arrogance. There was hell to pay and Kraken came to ensure it was collected. Location and Building The Tartaros guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenelations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machinations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle was located on a floating island, shaped like, as well as named . Post X792 their location is largely unknown but have recently taken over Black Vox Prison cube and made it the foundation for the repairs of Cube II, Hell's Core and HQ building. Much like their old establishment the guild is always on the move making it hard to pinpoint their exact location. Current Strength Post X792 having undergone heavy and extensive reconstruction. Undergoing severe renovations all the way from the head to the guild members and associates. In the image of the new Underworld King Kraken Bonez he specifically drafted and searched for demons/etherious who he felt fit the role of what he sought to accomplish in earth land. Using the former Underworld King as the standard for the weakest demon he would allow within his guild. Though he allowed the former surviving members to remain among the demon original nine he sought to use the new recruits to add to their ranks, he instilled a intensity upon them to help them overcome the weakness of their previous limitations. Bringing them to the match and slightly surpass the strength of Mard Geer and remain in their positions as Nine Demon gates. Their newly appointed individuals are capable of solo feats that alone gives them the strength of battalions and are forces to be reckoned with. All members hand picked by Kraken were conditioned for battle and longstanding wars, he pressed the limits of their endurance ensuring they were up the the mold he set and killed those who did not fit his criteria. Any demon that could be killed or hurt by a magic origin of anything but what was created for the sole purpose of killing them were destroyed during the beta testing phase, weeding out the weak from the strong. Though he could not build demons up to be impervious to Demon/Devil Slayer magic that possessesed the qualities needed to slay them, he tested their limits enough to withstand hig-tier damage from the abilities in question. Current Members Major Battles *Tartaros vs Black Vox *Tartaros vs Magic Council Neo Arcadia Trivia *Tartarus (/ˈtɑrtərəs/, tar-tə-rəs; Greek: Τάρταρος Tartaros), in ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. As far below Hades as the earth is below the heavens, Tartarus is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. Like other primal entities (such as the Earth, Night and Time), Tartarus was also considered to be a primordial force or deity. *Permission was granted by Perchan to use a Canon guild for fanon purposes. *The history of Tartaros as per canon was kept as it served as precursor of the events of the Fanon Canon I am setting up in my stories. Starting off directly after their defeat at the hands of fairy tail on down. Category:Dark Guild Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Guilds Category:Millennium Echo Alliance Category:Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Category:Fairy Tail: Winter's Grave